


A Winter's Ball

by KayDiggsWriting



Series: The Sins Of A Sacrifice [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamgelica, Hamliza, Historically Inaccurate, I'm bad at tags, read it anyway please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Alexander Hamilton would prefer Angelica. But he will take which ever Schuyler sister he can get.Basically just the meeting of the sisters from Alexander's view point.





	A Winter's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I'm really sorry if it sucks. I'm new here, okay? I'll probably get better.

"Look at all these ladies." Burr was like a child in a candy shop. Eyeing each different sweet with the same longing hunger. He was practically drooling as his eyes scanned the ballroom.

"There are so many to deflower." Laurens surprisingly agreed. He was usually the last to mention the more sexual things. 

"Yes." Lafayette sipped the red wine carefully from his glass. His gaze narrowing over the rim of the cup. He slowly, deliberately licked his lips as a group of women passed. His tease had the desired effect. The women gave him giggled, flirtatious glances over their shoulders. "They all look positively delicious." His accent added sensuality. "But I must make the point that the Schuyler sisters are standouts."

"As always." Mulligan adjusted the front of his personally tailored suit. 

On cue, Peggy Schuyler waltzed pass. Gliding like an angel across the wooden floor. The skirt of her yellow dress waved around her short heels as she moved. Herc's eyes followed her the entire way.

"That woman is a butterfly in human form." He told his friends.

"That she is." Aaron sipped his drink. The look in his eyes made Mulligan frown. "That's she is."

"I call dibs."

"Dibs?" Burr's drink spluttered from his lips when he laughed. "Are we resorting to childhood games now?"

"You must respect the dibs." Laurens chided.

"It is only right." Lafayette agreed.

"Fine." The word was muttered bitterly. "She's just one of many meals decorating this dance floor." 

"And just one of the three Schuyler sisters."

"Elizabeth is also a vision tonight." John nodded towards her.

The group of men looked in her direction at the same time. She was too invested in her conversation with her older sister to notice their stares.

"But Angelica," Lafayette placed his palm over his heart. "She lights up the room."

"Yes." Hamilton agreed.

Having stayed silent throughout most of their conversation, he decided now was the time to speak up. Because, he too had been admiring Angelica for most of the night. He'd watched her from the moment the three envied sisters strutted in. She wasted no time accepting dances from the many soldiers begging at her feet. Even Washington was tripping over himself to be near her. 

"She's delightful." Hercules nodded. "I was honored with a dance earlier tonight."

"So were many men." Aaron nudged him.

"And what does that mean?" Alexander glared at his comrade.

He shrugged, unbothered. "That she isn't quite shy."

"I think shy is boring."

Another shrug. "I can't tell you what to think." 

"And this isn't about her dismissal of you in front of the entire town last week?" Laurens stepped in for his best friend.

"No." Bitterness laced the word.

"She is a tad out of your league as well, no?" Lafayette was honest with Hamilton.

"Nearly every guy in here is after her. What makes you different?" Mulligan asked.

"The difference is that I'm going to marry her."

"If you can marry a Schuyler sister, you're set for life."

"Is it a question of if, Burr." He pushed his glass into his friend's hand. "Or which sister and when?"

"I'm up next when you strike out." Lafayette smirked.

Alex rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored the arrogant Frenchman.

Angelica had moved away from her younger sister. Now standing in the corner with her wine glass, observing the others at the ball. Her face annoyingly impassive. Alexander wished he knew what she was thinking. He was usually an expert at reading people. But Angelica appeared to be a closed book. Alexander became giddy at the thought of opening her up and finding out what was hidden on her pages.

But as he approached her, his confidence lessened. She didn't look completely welcoming from a far. But now that he was closer she looked even more unapproachable. She looked displeased. When he'd first saw her that night she was glowing with smiles. Speaking excitedly to her sisters. Laughing as she dazzled the room of men. But now she looked unimpressed with the event. Unhappy. 

Her dark eyes snapped to Hamilton. Her expression asking the question her mouth didn't bother to. It was a reasonable question considering the fact that he was standing within a foot of her. Invading her personal space.

What do you want?

His sudden nervousness made it impossible for his brain to think strategically. So he sputtered out exactly what he was thinking; filterlessly.

"You strike me as a woman who's never been satisfied."

It was obvious she was shocked my his bluntness. Her surprise was quickly masked with annoyance. Her softly curved chin tilted upwards.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Her left eyebrow lifted a fraction higher than the right. "You forget yourself." 

She was offended. She thought he'd lost not only his mind, but his manners as well. Alex needed to backtrack. He didn't mean it in a bad way. How could he? He was just the same. So he told her that.

"You're like me." He said too quickly. Gesturing to his own chest. "I'm never satisfied either."

Hearing the similarity relaxed her shoulders. "Is that right?"

A single nod. "I have never been satisfied." 

Without awaiting her permission, he lifted her small hand in his. Her fingers warm and smooth against his calloused ones. Her lips parted in a quiet gasp when his mouth descended onto her fingers. Her eyes widened.

"M-My name is-" Her throat moved as she audibly swallowed. "My name is-"

"Angelica Schuyler?" Hamilton offered. Hiding his smile.

She nodded slowly. "Angelica Schuyler."

"I'm Alexander Hamilton."

He recognized the look on her face immediately. She was trying to place his last name. Racking her memory for where she could have heard it. Of course, she came up with nothing. Because Alexander was technically no one. At least right now.

"Where's your family from?"

"Unimportant." And embarrassing.

"Family is quite import-"

"Not to me." The words were followed with a shrug. 

"Then what separates you from the others here?" Her words were lighter. There was no need to speak up when they were standing so close.

"There's a million things I haven't done." Her hand was still in his. He let his fingers slide through hers. Capturing her in an interlocking hold while he pulled her closer. "But just you wait."

"You really mean that." Their eyes connected. He could feel hers searching even deeper than his bright irises. She was looking into his soul. Unknowingly snatching it from him to keep as her own. "I believe you."

Alexander smiled. Angelica's hard exterior cracked at the sight of his lips spreading. Her smile mimicked his. He was blown away by the warmth of it. It was impressive from across the room. It was magical when it was directed at him. He wanted to lock her away to make sure she never smiled at anyone else the way she smiled at him.

"Let's go somewhere." He urged.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"You have no idea how badly I wish to take you far away from this place. To hide you from everyone else and keep you selfishly in my own hold."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Angelica!" Peggy's shrill voice broke the bubble they'd created around themselves. 

Her hand snatched away from his. Blush tinting her cheeks when she turned to face her younger sibling.

"Yes, love?"

"I've spilled wine on my dress." Frantic hands brushed at the red stain against the yellow fabric. "I've spilled wine on my dress and aunty will kill me."

"Calm down, love." Angelica framed her sister's tear streaked face with her gentle hands. "We'll fix it."

With a final glance over her shoulder at Alexander, she was off. Rushing her sister across the ballroom floor. Disappearing into the crowd of people before his eyes. Alex attempted to find her for only a minute until realization that it wasn't going to happen settled in. 

He returned to his friends.

"Failure so quickly?" Lafayette circled his arm around his shoulders.

"There was an emergency with her sister."

"Sure." Burr chuckled.

"There was."

"You talked for a moment." Laurens elbowed him proudly. "How was she?"

"She was amazing. Without a doubt the most wonderful woman I've ever encountered."

"And you've encountered quite a few." Mulligan reminded him.

"Some you should not have had the pleasure of encountering." Lafayette's hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Did you hear that Martha Washington named her new tom cat after you?"

"Fitting." Burr spit out.

"Hey!" Hamilton held his hands up. "I don't know what that's about. I would never!"

"You would!" John threw his head back in laughter. 

"The scandal of it all!" Mulligan tried to mock a female's voice.

"Excuse me." 

That voice was of an actual female. One who forced Alexander's heart to beat faster. The faces of his men made it obvious who'd crashed their conversation. He spun on his heel.

"Angelica." He bowed slightly.

She blushed. "Alexander. Hello again."

"I've missed you."

"It's been but mere minutes."

"Each second felt like an eternity." No need to play on his masculinity in front of his friends. She made him feel weak. She made him speak poetry. They could take a note or two on this. 

His compliment was rewarded with the slightest of smiles. "I'd like it if you followed me."

"Of course." He looped his arm through hers. Winking at his friends as he walked away from them. "Are you taking me away as we discussed?"

"Not quite."

"Then where are you taking me?" They weren't walking towards the exit. 

"I'm about to change your life."

If only she understood that she already had. And so quickly. But he was up for more. "Then by all means, lead the way."

"There's someone you need to meet."

"Someone I need to-"

They stopped walking. The pair was in an emptier corner of the ballroom. Angelica's younger sister stood just off to the side of them. Shyly playing at the curves of her dress. Her eyes darted to Angelica's fearfully and then slid to Alexander's. He smiled in an attempt to calm her down. Her mesmerization couldn't be hidden.

"Elizabeth Schuyler." She curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Why was be being introduced to her sister so soon? Surely the family could be met after the first week. He awkwardly pinched at the end of his ear. Looking to Angelica for clarification.

"My sister!" It was said with such pride that Alexander resisted the urge to bow and kiss the other woman's feet.

That didn't help him understand the situation. Here he was, standing between two beautiful Schuyler sisters, without a thought on how to react. Angelica reached out towards him. Her fingertips digging into his arm as she pushed him closer to Elizabeth. Further from her.

The intent became clear then. She wasn't interested in his advances. She'd played along to be nice. And now she was throwing him onto her little sister to get him off of her back. It was rude. And Alexander would have been offended if it were anyone but a Schuyler sister. 

Marrying either sister was a step in the right direction. They were equally beautiful. And they were sisters so their minds couldn't differ much. Maybe Eliza wasn't the one who'd caught his attention, but that made her no lesser of the choice. He wasn't completely happy about the way it'd gone, but he'd discuss that with the eldest of the two later. For now, he had a second sister to charm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He stepped even closer to her. Now it was Angelica who appeared to be standing off to the side.

"Thank you for all your service."

"It it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." He reached down to take hold of her hand. Kissing it slower, softer than he had Angelica's. She appeared to be the more delicate of the two. The more boring his brain offered as a sugestion. Elizabeth smiled.

"Well. I'll leave you to it!" Angelica spoke almost too softly to be heard. The smile she offered didn't reach her eyes. 

Alexander felt his heart crack a fraction when he watch her return to the dance floor. But he ignored it. Not once did she spare an eye back at the couple she just created. She'd rejected him. She'd passed him off. He made his interest clear and she dismissed him. So why was her voice so worn when she spoke her last sentence? Why did he feel so unsatisfied with it all?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
